Prompt Challenge: Sharon and Andrea
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr*


**A/N:** I'm currently doing a 100 prompt challenge on Tumblr, which I work on whenever I'm in the mood for something short and fast. It's for different pairings, so here are the **Hobbs/Raydor** fics. Some are in the same verse, but I don't specify... so read them as fics on their own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Silence_

It was beautiful: the way the sun set behind the hills, the colors it painted the sky, the slight sway of trees in the wind, and the way the sky would soon be littered with stars they usually weren't able to see. But the beauty of the world outside of the room they were in was lost on Sharon and Andrea. What the outside world had to offer just didn't match what was there right in front of them.

"I love you," Sharon whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Andrea's. She was lazily draped over Andrea, their legs intertwined, a sheet covering their naked bodies. It was glorious.

Andrea kept her eyes open as she kissed Sharon, softly and slowly. It was a good way to end the night of their anniversary. The day had contained more work than either woman would have liked to be doing on the one year mark of their relationship, but it was something neither of them could really help. After working all day, neither of them had much energy, and as much as they had wanted to do the romantic night out, they ended up sharing a bath and bottle of wine as they listened to jazz music. And now they were in bed, listening to the sound of hearts beating and lips gently moving against each other; besides that, it was quiet.

Sharon felt warm fingers fluttering against her back; she smiled into the kiss. Her own hand slid over Andrea's arm, up to her shoulder, and then her neck, fingertips brushing smooth skin until she was able to cup the other woman's face with her hand. Andrea arched an eyebrow as Sharon pulled back from the kiss, but she didn't speak. Sharon licked her lips and studied the other woman's face.

Sharon shifted so she was resting on her elbows, and with her other hand, she caressed Andrea's face. Sharon used the tip of her forefinger to follow the line of her jaw, the slope of her nose, the curve of her cheekbone. Sharon enjoyed looking at Andrea, gazing into gorgeous eyes that held love for her. It warmed her heart in a way that she still wasn't used to after all this time; it still felt new and amazing, like each day the love was blossoming all over again.

"Are you having fun?" she asked with amusement thick in her whisper.

"Shhh," Sharon hushed with her finger now resting on soft lips.

Andrea kissed her finger, not looking away from sparkling green eyes. Her lips parted and the tip of her tongue licked Sharon's index fingers before she opened her mouth, wrapped her hand around Sharon's small wrist, and then guided the finger into her mouth. She gently sucked on the digit before Sharon pulled it back and captured her lips in a kiss instead. "Even better," Andrea murmured.

Leisurely, lovingly, and teasingly, the two women kissed. Andrea parted her lips when Sharon's tongue pressed between them, and she moaned lowly as Sharon licked against the roof of her mouth. Her hands caressed the cool skin of Sharon's back, mapping out the lines and dips of her curves. Andrea could never get enough of her body, enough of Sharon. Sharon captured her lip with her teeth and lightly nibbled on it before pulling away with a soft groan. Blue eyes opened and looked into Sharon's, not saying anything as she pulled the other woman back to her, burying her head in the brown hair spilling over Sharon's shoulder.

It was like taking a breath of fresh air, only she was breathing in Sharon. She smelt like the mango body butter Andrea had massaged into her skin after their shower and lavender shampoo; it was an intriguing combination. Andrea thought as she kissed at the crook of Sharon's neck, that she could spend the entire night like this - much longer than that, actually - and she would be completely satisfied.

"You're beautiful," Sharon whispered into Andrea's ear.

Andrea smiled and wrapped a long leg around Sharon and rolled them over so Sharon was on her back. She looked down at Sharon: brown hair fanned out on the ivory pillow, a happy smile and loving look in her eyes, and relaxed features that showcased the age lines on Sharon's face that Andrea adored.

"You know what?" Andrea asked, brushing a kiss against Sharon's cheek. Sharon hummed, her foot caressing Andrea's leg. "You're even more beautiful," she whispered. She kissed her way to Sharon's smiling lips and then stopped, lips hovering. "And I love you."

Sharon grinned and slid her hands up Andrea's strong back until her fingers could tangle in blonde hair. "Oh, I know," she husked, bringing Andrea's back to her mouth. "I know," she repeated into their kiss.


End file.
